


dry swallow.

by vinegardoppio



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grocery Shopping, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, i can't believe it's taken me this long to write danganronpa fanfiction, this is based loosely off the song sayoko by tomoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegardoppio/pseuds/vinegardoppio
Summary: nagito komaeda hasn't been in school for weeks.





	dry swallow.

_lay me right down  
let me sleep i'm **restless**_

"Komaeda-san?" Hajime called, rapping his knuckles against the door.   
The brunette hadn't seen his friend in class lately, nor was he responding to any messages.   
It was quite out of character for the boy to go so long without contact, usually Hajime couldn't get rid of him no matter how hard he tried, but he was coming to realize he actually missed having the eccentric boy around.

After a few more minutes with no response and a brief moment of waffling around debating if he should just leave or not, Hajime finally concluded he was a little too worried about Nagito to just give up, and reached for his last resort, the spare key kept in a plant hanging beside the apartment door.   
Pushing the door open, he once again tried calling out for his friend, loudly announcing his presence.   
"Ah-- Hinata?" Questioned the meek voice of the missing man.

Hajime followed the voice into a dark bedroom.   
"Yeah, it's me." He confirmed, squinting his eyes in an attempt to see.   
"Why the hell is it so dark in here? I'm turning on a light."   
"Oh, wait!" Nagito sputtered, but Hajime had already flicked the switch, illuminating the room.   
Komaeda was sitting up on his bed, looking as if he hadn't slept in weeks. His hair a ratted mess and the bags under his eyes even more pronounced than usual. The room itself was unbelievably dirty, despite being home to little furniture. 

Hajime scanned the room startled, before settling his eyes on his friend.   
"Komaeda," he began, dropping the usual honorific and keeping his voice steady,  
"are you...feeling ill?" He queried, hesitant."   
"I-- maybe a little bit." Komaeda admitted, tone weary. "I'm sorry I haven't been in class, I didn't realize you'd have to check on me, I must be such a nuisance causing you to come all the way out here like this. You...can go home now, that you know I'm okay, I'm sorry aga--" Hajime interrupted his babbling by stepping closer to him, surveying the area around his bed. Next to Nagito sat his cellphone, and an empty bottle of prescription pills.   
Hajime slowly reaching his hand out to the bottle, eyeing Nagito for confirmation before he read the label.   
"These are anti-depressants." He stated, green eyes still glued to the bottle. "Yes. They are." Nagito affirmed.   
"Komaeda, have you been in bed this whole time?" Hajime inquired, shifting his gaze back onto the frazzled other boy. "Yes. I...have."   
"When was the last time you ate?"   
Komaeda gulped, refusing eye contact with Hajime, opting instead to stare down his hands gripping the sheets in front of him.   
"A few days, at least." He confessed, voice quite and wavering. 

Hajime turned on his heel and headed into the kitchen, pulling open the fridge to reveal it empty aside from a few bottles of citrus green tea. Rummaging through the cabinets yielded similar results, being home only to more pills.   
Returning back to Nagito's room, the sickly looking boy still sitting in bed.   
"Get up, we're going to the store." Hajime announced, pulling the closet doors open and picking out a clean outfit, tossing it to Nagito before heading out. "I'll be waiting outside." 

"Ah--are you sure about this, Hinata? I mean I've already caused you so much trouble, you really don't have to do this."  
Nagito muttered, as he locked his apartment door. Hajime disregarded what he said, opting to instead give him a look over.   
He was dressed in the clothing Hajime had picked out for him, a shirt with a reference Hajime didn't get, and a dark pair of jeans>   
It seems he had brushed his hair too, as it was a lot less tangled then before.   
"You look good." He commented, but he turned away too soon to see the blush that rose to the other boys cheeks. 

The two of them walked in silence to the store. Hajime wasn't sure what to say to Nagito, he was more of an actions over words kind of man, but he was worried for his classmate and good friend, so he was doing all he good to help him.   
Nagito on the other hand usually enjoyed filling the silence Hajime left, but lately he hadn't felt up to speaking, so he stayed content in listening to the sound of their footsteps on the concrete, and the wind blowing through the trees to create a hollow sound. 

Finally reaching the store, Hajime led the two of them in getting the necessities, adding a large quantity of cup noodles and canned fruits to the cart, explaining that he wanted to make sure Nagito had a stock of long lasting foods alongside his regular groceries, just in case.   
"Hinata," Nagito began, loosely grabbing Hajime's sleeve to gather his attention.   
"...Thank you. I'm really glad you came over." He confided, a smile playing across his chapped lips. Hajime flustered at the sight of his best friend looking insanely...cute, and genuine. "I'm just glad you're okay. Don't go disappearing like that again, weirdo." He chided gently, "Now come on and help me pick out some ingredients for dinner." "Dinner?" Nagito questioned.   
"Yeah, someone has to make sure you eat, so I'm staying over." 

**Author's Note:**

> the shirt totally had a sans reference on it.


End file.
